


Without You

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Avengers One Shots [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Stark!Reader, Steve is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: Based on the Lana Del Rey song of the same name. Simple and Fluffy





	Without You

_Everything I want, I have_  
_Money, notoriety, and rivieras_  
_I even think I found God_  
_In the flash bulbs of the pretty cameras_  
_Pretty cameras, pretty cameras_  
_Am I glamorous? Tell me, am I glamorous?_

Having finally escaped the paparazzi that had followed you on your trip to the grocery store, you sighed and tried to relax. You curled up in your favorite spot on the couch on the shared floor of Stark Tower intending to put a movie on only to find that your brother, Tony, had upgraded the system. 

Again. 

You looked at the new remote distastefully, “Who designs these things? I’m a genius and I still have trouble figuring them out.” There was a chuckle from behind you and whipped around to find your best friend, Steve. 

He gave you an understanding grin, “Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. Tony taught me how to use it this morning… I think that between the two of us we can figure it out.” 

You grinned, handing him the remote and then playfully poking him in the side as he sat down on the arm of the couch, “Awww look, my little Stevie all grown up and tech-savvy.”  

He laughed, you were the only one he didn’t mind teasing him, “It would seem so.” 

You watched his face fall into a concentrated frown as he poked some buttons on the remote carefully. Steve was the only person who never wanted anything but friendship from you, true real friendship, but you found yourself wanting more. 

 

Your heart flipped when he would rest a hand on your shoulder or flash you that confident yet slightly shy smile that he seemed to only give to you. You wanted to kiss him. It seemed that in all your life you had never wanted something more and for once it was something you couldn’t use your money, intellect, or fame to get.

_Hello, hello_  
_Ca-can you hear me?_  
_I can be your china doll if you wanna see me fall_  
_Boy you're so dope, your love is deadly_  
_Tell me life is beautiful, they all think I have it all_  
_I've nothing without you_  
_All my dreams and all the lights mean_  
_Nothing without you_

The TV blinked to life and a triumphant grin spread across his face, a proud spark lighting up his blue eyes. You gave a small smile of your own, taking a small snapshot of this moment in your mind to look back on later like so many other moments you had with him. 

The world came rushing back into focus when he waved a hand in front of your face, “(F/n) you alright?” 

 

You realized you’d not only been staring but that you’d spaced out and that he’d been talking to you. You blushed a dark shade of red, “Sorry Steve, What?” 

 

He grinned at you, wondering what went on in your mind, and then pointed to the TV, “What did you want to watch?” 

 

You huffed and leaned back, “Anything. You pick something.”

 

He furrowed his brow in thought and then gave a small, shy smile accompanied by a pink glow in his cheeks before struggling with the remote for a moment. He prayed that he could repeat the actions Tony had shown him this morning so he wouldn't have to ask you. You were always willing to help but he wanted to do this on his own. 

 

For once technology seemed to be on Steve’s side and The Notebook began to play. You smirked at him with a quirked eyebrow in classic Stark fashion and he just shrugged, the blush on his face intensifying slightly as he sank down on the couch next to you.

_Summertime is nice and hot_  
_And my life is sweet like vanilla is_  
_Gold and silver-lined, my heart_  
_But burned into my brain, all these stolen images_  
_Stolen images, baby, stolen images_  
_Can you picture it? Babe, that life we could've lived_

You tried to concentrate on the movie but it was near impossible. There were so many things running through your mind and Steve… well, he was just sitting so close to you. 

 

Imagining life without Steve was like trying to imagine living without the warming rays of the Sun. Everything you had seemed so unimportant when he was nervously chuckling at your antics or humming an old song as he fixed pancakes for the team. You loved those moments, images flashing through your mind of memories you’d stored away. Soon your mind began to wander from reality to your desires in flashes of lips and fingertips grazing against flesh. 

 

You chewed on your lip slightly, unaware that Steve was paying much more attention to you than to the movie. 

 

How was he supposed to tell you? You had come into his life at his lowest moment, a man lost in the past with absolutely nothing in the present. Somehow you’d managed to give him his life back, to bring him into this new world with some hope for the future, and you’d become his closest friend. If only he could bring himself to tell you he wanted more, that everything he had was because of you. Without you he’d still be stuck in the past with nothing.

_  
_

_Hello, hello_  
_Ca-can you hear me?_  
_I can be your china doll if you'd like to see me fall_  
_Boy you're so dope, your love is deadly_  
_Tell me life is beautiful, they all think I have it all_  
_I've nothing without you_  
_All my dreams and all the lights mean_  
_Nothing without you_

You felt his gaze and turned to see what he needed, meeting his blue eyes for only seconds before he turned away, a wave of red crashing on to his face over being caught staring at you. You tilted your head in thought momentarily and he looked up at you again, an embarrassed smile gracing his lips. 

 

You leaned in and brushed your lips against his quickly and then pulled back to search his face for a response, acceptance or rejection. His face was redder than you’d ever seen it and he seemed to be thinking. You cursed yourself internally. What had you just done? You may have just jeopardized your friendship with Steve. What if he didn’t like you back? You couldn’t bear to lose him.

 

_We were two kids just trying to get out_  
_Livin' on the dark side of the American dream_  
_We would dance all night, play our music loud_  
_When we grew up, nothing was what it seemed_

Your downward spiral of thoughts was interrupted when you felt strong fingertips press gently against your cheek, as if they were afraid you would break, and soon after a soft pressure of lips against your own. Steve fully cupped your cheek when you kissed him back, picking up the intensity as you moved your lips in sync with his. 

 

It was the kind of kiss that said everything that had been unsaid for so long- that said everything that needed to be said. It was slow, gentle, and sweet but as deep as the sky is blue. Parting for air, you both went back to watching the movie, no words needed, Steve snaking an arm around your shoulder hesitantly and you letting out a content sigh as you cuddled into his side. He grinned happily, thumb stroking your arm lightly- in that moment everything was perfect. 

 

Nothing else meant anything, just you and him, and that was everything.

 

_Hello, hello_  
_Ca-can you hear me?_  
_I can be your china doll if you'd like to see me fall_  
_Boy you're so dope, your love is deadly_  
_Tell me life is beautiful, they think that I have it all_  
_I've nothing without you_  
_All my dreams and all the lights mean_  
_Nothing without you_  
_All my dreams and all the lights mean_  
_Nothing, if I can't have you_


End file.
